


Let's get married

by AraOru



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Problems, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Worth Issues, idk what to tag, is this fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraOru/pseuds/AraOru
Summary: Idia blinked at what Lilia said.“...I’m sorry?”“I said Malleus is proposing to you, and we’re in the middle of working marriage proposal to send to your family.”
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Let's get married

Idia blinked at what Lilia said.

“...I’m sorry?” 

“I said Malleus is proposing to you, and we’re in the middle of working marriage proposal to send to your family.”

“I- I think you got the wrong person, there’s no way Malleus is proposing to me.” Idia shook his head, shaking lightly.

“Malleus is dating you, Idia, how can I get the wrong person.” Lilia chuckled.

“How can he be sure to marry me??? and he’s soon to be king of The Valley of Thorns! How can we be married? it’s impossible, everyone will want an heir from him! I mean, I’m the heir of my family. There will be a lot to think about. I-” Idia trembled, his legs finally gave up. 

Lilia is stunned, he didn’t expect this kind of reaction from Idia, he thought that Idia will be happy to marry Malleus.

“Gay is normal is my birthplace and in his place, about heir can be taken care, I guess, Shroud has that ancient spell when they’re lacking woman. but I’m the heir of the Shroud, I can’t just leave it, I can’t just leave it to Ortho! Don’t you think people in the Valley of Thorns will feel weird about my hair? What if our child inherits my hair? Everyone will make fun of my child. I- I-” Idia mumbled, hiding his face between his hair, shaking a lot. 

Malleus who entered the room blinked and rushed to Idia immediately.

“Lilia? What happened?” Malleus asked while holding Idia.

“He-”

“Are you serious about proposing to me??” Idia grabbed Malleus shoulder while Malleus blinked at that.

“Yes, Lilia told you alrea-”

“Have you thought about what will happen from the political side? From the bloodline side? I’m the heir of the Shroud too, I can’t just leave my family alone. Are you sure? perhaps you can search a girl from your country, I- I-” Idia put his head in Malleus shoulder, sobbing.

Malleus then signed Lilia to leave the room then focusing his attention on Idia.

“I am sure to marry you, Idia, except you refu-”

“No! I want to marry you! but there will be a lot of problems you have to think about-”

“Better start earlier then.” 

“...”

“Idia?”

“Am I even worth it? Oh gosh, maybe we shouldn't-”

“ _ Idia _ .” Malleus sound so stern that Idia stopped talking.

“You are worth everything, you are worth my body, my soul, and my power. I will fight the whole world if it means you staying with me.” Malleus explained carefully.

“But-”

“Idia, you know I love you, right?” 

“...yes.”

“You know you mean everything to me, right?”

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“...oh.”

Malleus hugged Idia tighter.

“If marriage makes you that anxious, I can postpon-”

“No!”

“?” Malleus tilt his head.

“I- let’s get married.” Idia stuttered.

Malleus smiled.

“Yes.”

_ “Let’s get married.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking why Malleus x Idia content is really rare on English fandom, So I decided to write some. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes if there's any. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (If you want to be friends, you can contact me on twitter as @Ara_Oru!)


End file.
